


To Escape An Unhappily Ever After

by Lady_Fairy_Moth



Series: ArtifactTale [11]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Horseback Riding, Mentions of Cancer, Romance, Running Away, Soulmates, dragon - Freeform, flowey is a dragon, the barrier but with a twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22661032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Fairy_Moth/pseuds/Lady_Fairy_Moth
Summary: A whirlwind fairy tale of a runaway princess and the cursed monster kingdom.Written for day 6 for frans week.
Relationships: Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Series: ArtifactTale [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1462477
Kudos: 9
Collections: Frans Week





	To Escape An Unhappily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> Author I own nothing but my plot. Otherwise, I would be selling this as a book. All I can say Is that I was writing this with a lot of music because I got writers' block even though I had a clear idea of how to I saw this one-shot going.

If you want to be technical, it could be a lot worst. I could be just like Selene princess of Flores just married an elderly king from two continents away. Reflecting on it still going to be hellish for Selene, and I can be grateful not to be her. The king was an old Letch, was desperate for a young bride who can give him a male heir. Something he didn’t have after eight daughters going through his third bride who failed to produce him a male heir as he had desired, but he was financially wealthy and would prevent war. I had been invited to the wedding, something made my skin crawl, and the forced smile made me realize that when the time comes, all I want is never to be that Princess. To end up just like her, who was a good friend, but all I can do is feel pity her right now. Then again, I was wearing my formal and extravagant dress while riding my favorite and fastest horse. I am taking my horse, Faustus, down a bordering on the forgotten road. There was an air of deadness. The world seemed lifeless and lacking in life; there was frost on both the roads and the homes that were passed on horseback. But he had heard the tale of a whole kingdom that had been locked and warded by sinister wizards’ magic. And there was need of a dashing hero to save the country the save the citizens from the spell.

Though many of the other knights had gone into the cursed kingdom and had never been heard of again, then still, she was no knight, and she had a heck of a lot more determination to see the kingdom freed more out of the obligation of one royal to another. Then any of those old and if she were lost to the curse, it would get her out of the forced betrothal her family had set up for her the year that past. With some royal, she had never met in some faraway land where they spoke a language she did not. Her family saw her as broodmare and property. A pawn for a war of male posturing and creating an incentive to bridge them as one.

She took a moment during riding lessons to escape and take the risk nothing ventured nothing gained as they always say. Either way, she would taste freedom for herself even if it was a fleeting, and only for a moment if she possibly meets peril going to the cursed kingdom of the mountain of Ebbot.

Either way, her choices were horrendous, so it is easier to be valiant or the first foolish girl to determine to allow herself to become my family boon in their way to solidify the landmass of strength my country was trying to make.

The prince I had been betrothed to was from the desert kingdom of Wist. That was on the other side of the kingdom of Ebbot. They are taking the space in of distance between our realm and that of my now ex-betrothed rules over. The frozen cursed mountainous country stood as the expanding division between my realm, and there. The land of Ebbot was a grand country with a lot of distance is thousands of miles my own territory is the size of the half of the continent with Ebbot separating the other half being significant and sizable to reach it there where several smaller kingdoms to the north, and south. They were powerful kingdom before the curse had taken place, so the fact they one of the few seafaring territories made the loss of them that much harder since ports were left unable to navigate and unusable until the curse was broken.

But it was apparent that like Selene, I was little more than a barging chip. When I was sold off for the benefit of our territories, together would be a force to be reckoned with. To make things so much worse. I was to meet the prince I was betrothed to today with the expectation to have the wedding later today. It was the tradition of betrothals to end quickly once the couple meets, and the marriage to commence soon after. If there is one thing, I’m sure of? Any and all royal engagements is mostly a formality, and any agreement on the land, the positioning, and consolidation of power were already discussed in the paperwork of the contract. Hell the whole wedding is being orchestrated with the thought in mind to get me before the ink had dried on the paper. The entire thing is a formality more than anything else. Then again, I wouldn’t be the first princess to run on her wedding to a man she didn’t know, and who she didn’t love. There it was the kingdom of Ebbot comes in to view as I was I on horseback I could take a moment to notice, but I could see citizens in mid-motion. The sheen of crystal shining of their body. The townspeople were frozen as the town. They looked as if they were made of ice by a master ice sculptor and carver. The townspeople all looked like monsters I had never seen before. Not terrifying or terrifying but seeming just strange.

A monster was no different than any other human or any of the differences that people want to believe that exist? Within them, there is nary a difference if you’re a citizen of my kingdom, you are equal in the eyes of the laws. Those citizens of Ebbot that have been traveling on behalf of the country of Ebbot had become my countrymen. Since those monsters couldn’t go back to Ebbot without being cursed as well, they needed an alternative. We were the only country willing to house them until the curse was broken. From personal experience, I can say they are no different than anyone else. And anyone who spoke up about these things were obviously ignorant and had never met a monster in their own lives, and for all the faults I can find in my own parents they took those monster if you do them as if they were human just like us. And some of those monsters that had been traveling had become a part of our own court. One had prominently become one of our messengers. And he told of his kingdom, their customs, his king, and of his loyalty and fealty to that kingdom. To have that kind of loyalty to them even though he hadn’t returned, and in almost a century? I’ve never seen that kind of dedication of anyone, not of countrymen regardless of the station and position within the court. It told me a lot about the way it ran and their value in being saved at all.

Since the curse had been cast, he spoke of his king, who was only twenty when he had been coordinated but considering how long-lived monsters are his parents abdicated to raise his much younger brother. He spoke of how he wanted to innovate, and the ideas he had. That the king spoke of these ideas, they sounded magical dream-like like nothing I had ever heard of before. He cared about his citizens, and he cared about moving their kingdom into a more advanced. State, unlike anything that I know of or even our own country with them.

Even though the kingdom of Ebbot had been cursed, and just seen as forbidden, and forgotten land, I felt honor-bound to at least try to break the curse. They were a close ally of ours before all of this had taken place after all. It seemed wrong that most of the neighboring kingdoms gave up because they lost a knight or two to the curse. Most of the countries stopped trying to save them an went on with their lives while the frozen landscape would ominously glare at us to try to end it. But it became clear that to do so would mean death. If I remember right somewhere in the realm of Six knights were sent, and never returned, and that was enough. According to legend, the most gallant of knights known for their bravery, integrity, perseverance, and a sense of justice that was unwavering. So, for them to perish to the curse was enough no to keep insisting on the matter.

For every gallop my horse went down the road, I noticed the storm above seem just to become worse, and worse, I felt the oncoming hail on my skin and that slight annoyance of the way it was pelting me. Though I should feel cold and that the hailstorm should hurt something fierce, they were almost the size of my fist, but my horse and I where most unharmed as we went deeper into the territory, for something was protecting me from the worst of it. I should’ve felt frozen, and cold my horse should’ve been frozen like the others had seen on the road, in the pasture but instead. We just keep soldiering on, and we kept moving forward as the pastures of the disused farms and the field with frozen monsters. Some of the monsters looking as if they had been turned into statues of pain sculpted to look like fantastical art pieces. For the way, it looks as if the actions that have been done to them with done maliciously and on purpose. And more monsters seemed to be in a similar state as the street started to less be dirt road become cobbled roads. I knew we were getting closer and closer to where the magnificent castle was held.

There it was the castle. In its grasp was a dragon made of vines, smoke, and ice. The castle was completely covered, but the entrance to the castle was wide open. The moat seemed filled with the bones of the knights who made it this far and tried to fight the dragon was out cold and sleeping, thanking my lucky stars that I had picked nightfall to come closer to the castle. I felt my heart racing, something making me walk forward. Something is calling me telling me where to go and what to do. And I quietly crept past the slumbering dragon. I was noting the guards in the front of the entryway having a flaming sword in hand. Gently prying it away, and taking their sword, and the sheath just in case the dragon wakes up.

Tiptoeing trying not to rouse the dragon while inside the castle. Making sure my gown didn’t knock anything over. I was wondering how I was supposed to break this curse — thinking on the way it was cast.

Seven wizards appeared from unknown lands, and the curse took hold of the kingdom how it can be broken. No knows just that it can be. Their goal was clear their intent established no one would supersede their magic prowess and knowledge they made a deal with something powerful the kingdom of Ebbot had its fair share of enemies and suppression was their goal. Envy and anger their reasoning behind it all. Having magic was rare, becoming a wizard of renown and power was exceedingly rare. A court wizard only came with the most powerful kingdom. The kingdom of Ebbot was different. Because monsters are different, they are mostly made of magic and were a powerhouse allied nations with Ebbot prospered. But they overshadow human wizards born with magic. Well, the wizards were selfish about using their magic, the better others, and usually add a giant price for doing so. You had Monsters doing the exact opposite lending their services for little to nothing except a smile and friendship with their kingdom. Which is one of the reasons people believe the wizard cursed Ebbot, to begin with? Not out of jealousy but anger at them 4 loosening their hold and power over human kingdoms up until this point. To them, they saw it as an outright challenge every one of the citizens in Ebbot have some magical talent with the strongest of there is being able to take out a human wizard, like it’s nothing. To the Wizards, it was a challenge, and they wanted Ebbot eliminated instead facing that kind of challenge head-on.

The hall, it was hard to move, trying my best to watch my steps, and proceed very carefully. Since there so many lifeless monsters frozen mid-movement or motion, it was clear that the curse happening without warning being clear as day as some of the monsters seemed just to seem to be smiling or in mid-conversation looking neither sleeping or conscious of the world passing around them. They are stuck in motion, never accomplishing what they had to do that day. Frozen with a sheen over every citizen I had come across thus far.

I felt something another thrumming something pulling me forwards and leading me where I need to go. It got me through so far able to get into entry hall where many of the monsters that served the castle used to mill about, they look mid-motion of their activities of that day. you can tell the curse ravaged everything, and everyone as something had started to fall apart if not from the weight of the dragon roost atop of it then from lack of upkeep.

As I followed my intuition, I noticed the stairs were close to falling apart. I was wondering if the monster can handle the state of their once beautiful kingdom in this state of decay.

I know I wouldn’t react well with my castle is falling down all around me, and there was nothing I could or anyone else could do about it. So amazing, I will be a shame the monsters if this curses of a broken seeing this place in such disarray at the kingdom itself the cobblestone roads. The different pastures ones filled with abundant food, all basically in the dust, and there was nothing. Even if the curse was lifted, it would take strength to bring this kingdom back from this standstill.

I felt something told me to kiss the monster that I can only assume from the messenger spoke to that this was the king himself. Maybe it’s the stories I heard that gave me a clear idea of who this monster. Intuition telling me that’s what I was supposed to do. As I can tell, this is the most luxurious and luscious room within the castle. At that moment, the fact that he was lying on his bed like he was just sleeping peacefully. I felt something compel me. I leaned down and kissed him on his teeth. I was screaming that I shouldn’t be doing this, and what was I thinking then he opened his eyes.

“Not that I don’t appreciate the smooch from a pretty maiden, I wonder how you were able to get into my sleeping chamber?”

I look at this monster at last unfrozen, and very much awake skeletal king who seemed confused, and wondering what I was doing here and why. Figuring that being polite and asserting that I mean no harm might be the best way to go about this.

“Your highness? I am Frisk, Princess of the Determ kingdom. I’m here to help.”

“Well, I know the Determ kingdom, and I’ve never heard of you, miss.” He almost seems like the confusion was even more present and that he was thinking of what to do, Whether he needs to deal with me himself.

“Well that would be due to the curse placed on your kingdom you have been asleep a very long time, and I am here to help.” With every word I spoke, I felt shy and bashful. My heart was racing, and I could look at him. I notice the glowing from Sans and myself. Wondering about the magic or this connection, I feel towards Sans even though all I know him by his stories.

“I see that’s disconcerting the whole kingdom was cursed, I’m assuming. Was there no one willing to fight for our rescue?”

“There were attempts made none of them succeed.”

“So, what’s unique about you? that you could just waltz into a cursed land that many a knight could not.”

“No clue the ice didn’t touch my horse or me, and something was calling me to you.”

As the words came out, I can see all the dawn’s light cease all around me. The darkness was all around me; the beautiful morning sunrise seems to be so far away. I couldn’t see my hands or feet, but I can feel that I was still there. I could see the king in front of me and a heart large and red floating in front of me. It was noticeably floating away from me and towards Sans. Grabbing the heart with both hands, I felt like the whole body was being held. He held it and examined it reading it as if it were a book, and it felt like my entire body was being stroked softly. I wanted to tell him to stop, but my voice was caught, and I felt my blush increase with nowhere else to look. I saw his surprise when another heart upside down popped out seeming to gravitate towards the red heart, the darkness quickly ceased, and I felt feverish, and unlike how I had ever felt before.

“Well, that explains it. Your soul was searching for mine, allowing you passage when others could not. Snow coincidence, you found yourself here.” I laughed the pun catching me off guard.

Sans kissed my cheek. I felt myself look into his eye lights and realized that I could pass because of magic and fate. That fate wanted us to be together. Kissing his cheek in return, I noticed the glow around seemed to grow stronger. His smile is increasing with the light. I swore his eye light had grown hearts, but I might be seeing things. We spoke softly talking about everything and anything now something about this moment feeling so tranquil, and knowing the minute the dragon woke up, they both had a choice to make. Telling me jokes and making me laugh, and I would discuss the changes in the world. Which monsters are uncursed, and waiting for the return of Ebbot? No secrets, just talking. It felt like they were only comfortable with each other, not questioning it but already accepting it. He asked about the flaming sword I had around my waist, and I made a joke about melting his heart, which made us both laugh.

“It seems something besides the sun has decided to disturb my slumber.” The voice sounded both high-pitched but ominous with a stoic tone. Any of the innocent laughter and good humor between had died now. The voice was icy as its owner appeared from a distance. With a Sound to my own ears lacking emotion, but the fake cheer with, then I felt a chill up my spine as I heard what the dragon could only be speaking to us directly.

“A golden glow inside the frozen castle? Quite interesting, and unexpected?!”

“My friends assured me I would know if anyone walked across my lands since this land belongs to me. But someone must have crept through. Adorable really. Like I won’t win this bout or end the existence of every monster that comes my way. Once I’m finished with the interloper.”

“Nearly a century of peace, and it seems one of my toys has decided they can move and play on their own.”

Frisk looked at Sans, realizing what would be needed to end the curse. A dragon-like this who can talk, and seems sentient enough? That was out of the ordinary, but the way he seems to presume he controls it all and is the last true ruler over everything he sees. We discussed why and how a dragon would and could be here, realizing that he was the epicenter. Kill the dragon, and the curse ends. That dragon was an anchor to the curse persisting so long and keep them and to do so to use something that long-lived and robust enough to ensure that stay trapped forever there must be something else at play. It’s rare for people like this to do something with no real motivation. So, it became a more straightforward concept to understand it was something they held as a grudge. Monsters have more available magic and are more willing to help others. Defying the standard, they have created for magic and its usage, holding them in a curse for possible eons to the point that they’re forgotten even if they take up so much space. The dragon probably enjoys having treasure that it can do with as it pleases, or maybe the dragon had more to it then seemed since a dragon is just as if not more intelligent than any human that walks the lands. This fight could end us both. Dragons were hard enough to fight. I’m a princess who barely knows her way around a sword, and a king who had just been freed from the curse a few hours ago seemed like a long shot, but I said the same thing when I rode my horse into the castle after right riding here for half a day.

“Will you help me finish this?” Raising a hand for Sans to hold, knowing I couldn’t do this alone. If it’s a fight, the dragon wants? It would be a fight to end all battles.

“I will do all I can. For my kingdom, and to help you.” Sans who up until this point had been jokester and funny was acting seriously and seemed imposing. His eye lights were gone, and I could tell he was angry, and he was fuming, and you can see it in his stance at the dragon who put him and his people in this cursed nightmare. Take her h, and, and kissing it lightly.

There she stood gleaming her dress was still intact, and, at that moment, she had never been so scared before. She wanted to run, but she felt this overwhelming feeling to fight not to let these people who were so close to freedom stay curse forever they were stuck in.

I felt the shadows swallow us, and the morning sun appear as blinking in front of us. The presence of his magic feeling both wonderful and comforting.

“Well, are you a sight for sore eyes! I’ve never seen you look so regal and dainty your far different woman, and then I thought you would be! a princess isn’t that splendid!” The dragon looked incredibly amused, talking about me as we long lost friends catching up.

” And you brought the smiley trash bag with you. It will make it easier when I crush you with my weight if you two are together.”

“Foul dragon, I have never seen you before in my entire life,” I yell out, readying myself from anything. but he wasn’t really listening to me but loving the sound of his whole voice

Swinging his tail, the darkness from before is back, I could see myself. I was different Sans was different. I had the flaming sword in hand, Sans eye smoking yellow, and had a blue iris that I know wasn’t there before. Taking his hand in mine, I felt stronger, that I could do this, We can do this.

“This is new, but no matter, I will still crush you two like the insignificant ants. Well, aren’t you two love birds filled with surprises. Shame, I hate upstarts who decide they are too good to sit still as good toys should.”

With barely a word, Sans and I were working in tandem. I, with the sword strikes and him with his magic, the bones rushing towards the body of the dragon slamming the wings and the tail barely making a dent to the dragon. I noticed the options act my heart from before front and center, and I take a moment to act on instinct send slash after slash of the flame sword out of my hand, leaving flaming gashes. The dragon went about gloating how our death were inevitable and that the immense power from the wizards we’re a fair trade for control over his rightful kingdom. If the dragon we’re human, it would be the rambling of a mad man, which urged me to try to kill the beast harder. It wasn’t just intelligent but delusional if this dragon thinks it’s the rightful king if Ebbott.

Accessing the way, the dragon moved the vines that came out of it. That had been whipping at me were burning away and backing up from Sans and me — noting that the dragon seems to be taking damage while laughing.

“OH, you have a flame sword! How cute quite violent for a supposed pacifist and a failed scientist and comedian.”

“Who’s a pacifist, stop your blathering ever your nonsense words die foul beast.” Sans cried out as I notice that he slams the dragon up and down, I felt my self shout all my anger and hope for the freedom of the monster of this kingdom. I could feel my resolve steel and the desire to do the right thing and free them by any means necessary. The impulse overtook me, I Slam my sword deep into the heart of an ice dragon with a look of shock on his face. The enormous dragon’s mass fades like a mist, and the ice that had been surrounding the kingdom melted away like new spring rising all over the land. The monsters started shouting their alarm at their body’s aches and pains and even a yell of Sans name from the loudest voice I had ever heard in my life. With Sans looking to me and pecking me softly on the lips and knowing that this was the beginning.

To break the curse, the answer was simple one half a kiss the other the two symbols. One filled with determination, and the other with integrity as well as a patient soul. Side-by-side hand-in-hand using their strengths to save this land. The story may seem complicated, and it may seem hard to believe. But this in this fair tale appears to close. The love of the young Princess and her skeleton beau was true, and the would-be wed. They would rule there two lands, making them one after dealing with the jilted betrothed.

**Author's Note:**

> Final note: No one said it had to be a traditional and established fairy tale. Remember that I always have too much fun with these prompts. Only that it's based on a fairytale. I took a lot of the elements of beauty and the beast looking past the monster appearance, sleeping beauty with the asleep citizens, frozen because of the continual snowfall around the kingdom, so people have an even harder time to go in. And the Princess and the frog with the deal Flowey made to increase his power and devastation to make this something unique, at least to me. A Princess escaping a betrothal that's about to become a wedding in just a few short days. The monster is deformed into statues made out of Flowey's amusement, cursed to sleep in some cases, or outright being puppeteer in others. Theirs the consistent winter that pervades the mountain that makes it impossible to traverse, and then you have the dragon. Oh, Flowey, you are as much Smaug like as well the maleficent in this story there is no redemption for Flowey. If you want to know how I hear Flowey's voice in my head, he sounds like Him from the power puff girls flamboyant but that edge when he has a lot of power. Now would the level of love go up when Flowey became the barrier essentially and killing him is no different than breaking the barrier? You just love to try to kill everyone that so much as looks in your direction. And that kiss love like leave comments on what you think and remember to leave a kudos.


End file.
